Iron Man: Master of Machines/Tony Stark
Iron Man (Tony Stark) is a fictional superhero and the protagonist of Iron Man: Master of Machines, which is a spin-off of The Legend of Spider-Man. Backstory Early Life Tony was raised by Howard and Maria. He apparently had a mixed relationship with his father, who was very fond of alcohol and sometimes became enraged while drunk. Tony often locked himself in his room when this happened and, to keep himself entertained, would tinker with machinery. At age nine, Tony built a computer for himself. Apparently, the computer worked nine times faster than any known computer at the time and thus Tony's intellectual pursuit began. At age fifteen, Tony's intelligence had become so grand that he was accepted as a member of Mensa and had the highest IQ out of everyone there at the time. However, all this began to go to Tony's head and, once his father had passed away, Tony's ego had reached its boiling point and exploded the moment he came Stark Industries' CEO. Tony went on to become both the world's most loved and most despised man due to being both the richest man in the world and also the world's biggest weapons manufacturer. In the comics Powers and Abilities *Super-Genius Level Intelligence **Master Engineer **Master Businessman **Polymath **Multilingual **Master Designer *Expert Marksman *Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Extremis Virus **Technopathy Weaknesses *Alcohol *Heart Condition List of Iron Man Armors *'Iron Man MK 1:' The very first Iron Man armor which is a large, clunky machine that has flamethrowers built into it. It runs on nothing but Tony's Arc Reactor. *'Iron Man MK 2:' A more traditional armor, though it is completely gold and only has basic capabilities, such as the energy beams and mild flight abilities. It also runs on the Arc Reactor. *'Iron Man MK 3: '''The suit that Tony bases his newer ones on. It is able to fly up to 60,000 feet in the air and also grants him the ability to breathe in high altitudes. It is also the first suit to not require the Arc Reactor and rather an AI. *'Iron Man MK 4:' TBD *'Iron Man MK 5: TBD *'Iron Man MK 6: '''TBD *'Iron Man MK 7: 'TBD *'Iron Man MK 8: TBD *'Iron Man MK 9: '''TBD *'Iron Man MK 10: '''A suit created with the help of physicist Robert "Bruce" Banner, Tony created his tenth Iron Man armor which was far larger than any of his previous ones. The suit had most of its capabilities put into combat and strength, having very minimal flight and energy projection abilities due to this. The suit is also able to stand within close proximity to radiation and was designed specifically to be able to go two to two with the Hulk. It has since been given the nickname "Hulk Buster." * Heroic Acts *His first heroic act was shutting down his weapons manufacturing after meeting the pacifist Ho Yinsen. * Trivia *Tony doesn't drink alcohol anymore and always replaces it with orange juice, which is his favorite drink. *He has a self-admitted habit of constantly proclaiming "I am Iron Man" during a bit fight/event. *Tony claims that the only rival company of his he actively hates is the Roxxon Corporation, as he has never met a nice person from the company. * Category:Fictional characters Category:Humans Category:Superheroes